


How do we move on?

by Erinchristmaselvis



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 18x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchristmaselvis/pseuds/Erinchristmaselvis
Summary: After the events of the past week Ellie needs to lay down and think.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	How do we move on?

Ellie dropped her backpack right next to the heavy door that fell into lock behind her. Her eyes were burning from exhaustion and with every step she made her whole body was aching more. She peeled off her coat and tossed it over the kitchen chair. She left in a hurry this morning so the kitchen looked like a big mess but Ellie couldn’t care less. She moved over to the big sofa in her living room and just let herself fall flat on her back. She took a deep breath and felt a wave of relief wash over her.

What a hell of a day. What a hell of a _week_. This morning all she still thought about was Merriweather and the case. Fighting for her life in that hanger. She knew her job was danagerous but she was never so close to lose her live before. And she wouldn’t be resting here on her sofa if she hadn’t attacked the guy who came to take her and strangled him to death. With her _bare_ hands. How do you move on from something like this?

And then there was McGee still recovering from the bullets he had to take. Had to take for her. He almsot lost his life because he wanted to safe hers. Of course she would have done the same for him but that didn’t help with the guilt living inside of her since that day. His wounds will be healed in a few weeks but how long will it take for her to be okay again?

She finally felt ready to talk about all of this yesterday so she asked Jack if she was free for the morning. But the day had other plans for her and Nick. Nick. Her heart warmed the moment she thought about her partner. She was so in her head about the events of last week that she almost forgot about what he went through that day. She wasn’t able to get to them before the plane exploded. She heard his voice break in the distance when he desperately screamed out her name. With a stinging pain in her ankles she ran as fast as she could to get to him. To take his pain. When she finally saw him and Gibbs behind the ambulance her mind went on autopilot and drove her right into his arms. She felt his breath in her neck as he exhaled deeply and tightened his arms around her waste pulling her even closer to him. How could she be so selfish and forget about him?

And then she had the audacity to snap at him this morning when all he wanted was to make sure she is okay. Deep down she knew he would never think of her as some damsel in distress that needs saving, she kicked his ass too many times in training for that. She was treated like a fragile little girls by so many men in her life and the worst part is that she believed them at some point. But that was old Ellie and she’s dead now.

Ellie was angry at herself for taking so long to see why Nick was acting so strangely. Soft, thoughtful, caring. These words don’t come first to mind for someone who don’t know him very well. But she knows him. He doesn’t show this side very often but she had seen it several times. It's reserved for the people he cares about most and she knew she was one of these people. What she didn’t knew was **_how much_** he cared. They both knew they were more than partners but last time they tried to talk about it he said she was like a sister to him and she knew they weren’t ready. But this Nick seemed more than ready. Close calls make you live harder.

Ellie still felt the pain in Nicks voice in her bones. He wasn’t able to voice what he really wanted to say in that moment and he didn’t have to. She knew him and she knew what he was trying to say. She felt desperation, she felt fear and most of all she felt _love_. Love for her. She wasn’t able to respond to his sudden outburst of feelings then but she did later when they were standing face to face and the air between them almost bursting from tension. She had to tell him he felt the same whatever that was exactly. She saw his eyes focusing on her lips for a brief moment and all she wanted was to finally feel those soft lips on hers. Just as he moved closer they heard Gibbs storm in the front door and the moment was gone.

The vibration of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. She grabbed it off the coffee table and saw one new message from Nick. With her whole body tingling she opened the message.

“Hey Ellie, I hope you are okay. Would you like me to come over later?“

Ellie smiled. This was really happening, wasn’t it?


End file.
